All out of love
by Tess84
Summary: A short songfic. What made Grissom finally see the light?


**AN: I was listening to Westlife and Delta Goodrem's version of this song, and it just hit me how much it… fit… This story hasn't been beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the amazing lyrics… just borrowing them. **

**Summary: Post _Grave Danger_. Just playing around with what it was that FINALLY made Grissom see the light.**

**All out of love**

Grissom turned the radio on as he drove out of the hospital parking lot and onto Flamingo Road. It had been a long, long shift, and he just wanted to get home, take a hot shower and crawl into bed for the next week or so. Unfortunately, he had to be at work the next evening.

After Nick had been brought to the hospital, the guys had stuck around his burial site for hours, processing whatever evidence they could find. When Grissom thought that there couldn't possibly be anything more of interest there, he had sent the guys home, while he went to the lab to make sure that the evidence was logged in properly. Though most of them, he suspected, had headed to the hospital instead. Warrick had still been there when he arrived an hour earlier.

Nick was going to be fine, at least physically. Mentally was a whole other matter. Grissom didn't think that you could ever fully recover from an ordeal such as the one Nick had been through. But, knowing Nick, he would try his hardest to at least get back to some semblance of normal as fast as possible.

Grissom sighed and changed the radio station from the talk show that was currently on, and found a cheerful voice instead.

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to yet another beautiful Vegas day."

Grissom huffed as he turned onto the street that would eventually bring him to his neighbourhood. Eventually, since he was currently stuck in mid-morning traffic.

"To get you started, here's a good old love song for you; Air Supply's 'All out of love'."

Grissom groaned and reached for the button to turn the radio off, but something in the first verse caused him to stop mid-air.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
_

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Too late.

She had said that when he finally figured it out, he might be too late. Realizing that he did know what to do about _this_, he turned the car in the direction of her neighbourhood and sent out a silent prayer that he wasn't.

xxxxx

Sara officially gave up on getting any sleep after two hours of tossing and turning in the bed, and got up. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with the LVPD logo on it, she decided to get something to eat.

Wanting to get away from the silence that was enveloping the apartment, she turned on the radio in the living room before going into the kitchen. The first chorus of one of her favourite songs of all time was just ending.

She remembered the first time she'd heard it, she had been six years old and about to start first grade. Her mom had taken her into San Francisco to buy school supplies and new clothes for her first day. Somehow, they had ended up in a record store, and the album 'Lost in love' had been playing. When she heard the song, she had immediately loved it. It had been the first record that she had ever bought with her own money.

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
_

_And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

She hadn't listened to the song in a long time, and it hit her how much it applied to her own life. Only she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to leave.

xxxxx

Later, he wouldn't have been able to explain how he had made it to her street, even to himself. But as the chorus started again, he found himself in front of her building. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles whitened, and he took a few deep breaths.

What if she turned him down? What was he supposed to do if she had in fact moved on? It wasn't like he could blame her. He had been stringing her along on empty gestures and silent promises he couldn't keep for years. It would only be natural if she had finally had it with him and found someone who loved her the way she deserved.

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of? _

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

But he had to know. He couldn't keep going through life afraid of taking chances. He needed to start living, after decades of simply existing.

xxxxx

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late I know I was so wrong _

Sara found that the task of making breakfast had been forgotten as she listened to the song. As it started to come to an end, she pulled herself out of whatever daze the music had put her in and reached out to open the fridge. She was sure she still had some fruit salad from the previous day, it would do for now. But as her hand closed around the handle, there was a knock on the door.

Frowning, she made her way through the living room and paused a moment before opening the door. Who would be coming to see her at this hour? Realizing there was only one way to find out, she opened the door. When she saw who was standing on the other side, she frowned.

"Grissom?"

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong _

"Am I too late?"

**What do you think? Let me know if you like it… please… pretty please…**


End file.
